The New girl
by Animelovers41
Summary: A new girl arrives in Ukyiyoe town who finds out more then she should. Shoei x Oc, ooc, and au
1. Chapter 1

**Yippee! New story, I am writing a Nurarihyon no mago story now this is my favorite series. So enjoy!**

**Here is my disclaimer: Animelover41 does_ NOT_ own Nurarihyon no mago. Awww, right?**

**Sachi's POV**

"Sachiii-chaaannnnn~," Onee-chan called me, "your gonna be late for your first day at your new school."

What! It was 6:47 AM.

"Onee-chan, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I asked her while putting the finishing touch on my uniform.

" 'Cause I wasn't awake then."

"Well I'm leaving."

"Aren't you gonna eat breakfast?"

"I'll be fine," I replied grabbing my bento rushing out the door.

"Wow,that's a big house," I commented rushing by the traditional mansion.

"Hello?" asked a boy whose hair looked like upside pudding.

"H-hello, I live down the street," I stuttered after being caught staring at this boy's house.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nura, Rikuo."

"I'm Tachibana, Sachi."

"You look around my age. Which school are you going to?" he asked.

"Ukiyoe middle."

"Great, that's my school."

"Uhmm, sorry but can you help me find my way there?" I asked sheepishly.

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"Come on," he said walking down the street.

"Gomen, but I need to go to the school office and get registered," I told Rikuo walking towards the sign labeled School Office.

"Hello, what could I do for you?" the secretary asked.

"I'm want to get registered," I told her handing my papers.

"Okay," she said looking over it and stamping it.

"You will be in class 1-A."

"Thank you," I thanked her running to my class room.

"Hello everyone we have a new student, please come in," the sensei called me in.

"Hello, I'm Tachibana, Sachi."

"Kawaii, she has blue hair, I wonder if she likes yokai?" where some of my replies.

"Tachibana-san, go sit next to Nura-san," the sensei ordered me.

"Hey, Rikuo-san," I said trying to get his attention while he was yelling at a crow.

Weird, huh?

"H-h-hello, Sachi-san."

"You know Tachibana-san already Nura-kun?" asked a wavy black haired boy asked.

"Hai, Kiyotsugu," Rikuo told the newly named Kiyotsugu.

"Would you like to join the Kiyojiju Paranormal Ivestigation Squad, Tachibana-san?" Kiyotsugu asked me.

"Sure."

"Hurrray! Come on everyone meet our new member."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Maki, Saori," the blonde girl introduced herself.

"I'm Torii, Natsumi," a cat eyed girl said.

"Jiro, Shima," a blonde boy said.

"I am Keikain, Yura the heir to the great omnyoji clan Keikain," a black hair girl said dramatically.

"I'm Ienaga, Kana," a brown haired girl said eyeing Rikuo.

"I am Oikawa, Tsurara," said a girl with the coolest hair also eyeing Rikuo.

" And I am Kiyotsugu leader of this great organization!" yelled the boy from before.

"Nice to meet you all."

"Sachi-chan is your blue hair natural?" Saori asked.

"Yeah, something with my hair pigment."

"Cool, maybe your part yokai," commented Kiyotsugu.

"Baka, don't make such odd assumptions!" I yelled knocking him out.

"S-s-sugoi! Sugoi! Tachibana-san that enthusium could be useful on our yokai hunts," he yelled smiling.

"S-Sachi-chan you didn't need to knocking him out," Natsumi stuttered.

"Gomen, sometimes I can't control my anger and sometimes I well knock people out," I said sheepishly.

"Hey! You guy's class is still going on," the sensei yelled at us.

After that class went by rather quickly.

"Next week we're gonna have a yokai hunt," Kiyotsugu announced running out the school door.

"Weirdo," I said shaking my head.

"Sachi-chan, do you want to walk home with us?" Rikuo asked with Tsurara.

" 'Kay."

**One boring walk time skip**

"This is my house, thank you," I said walking onto the yard.

"Hey, Sachi-chan who are they?" Onee-chan asked leaning on top of me.

"I'm Rikuo, I live down the street."

"I'm Tsurara, I also live down the street."

"Greetings Kiddos I am Tachibana, Nanami," Onee-chan yelled in a rather Kiyotsugu way.

"Well it's getting late we probably should get home," Rikuo said looking at his watch.

"Goodbye," Onee-chan called waving them off.

"So do you like your new school?" she asked closing the door behind us.

"Yep."  
"I'm glad. It's time for supper, ramen's on the way wheee~!"

"You Weirdo."

"Aww, that hurts."

"My apologies," I said sitting down.

"Good night, Onee-chan."

"Night, Sachi luv uo."

My new school was awesome and everyone was nice but, something was kinda odd. Oh well I'll find out soon.

**Hope you like it, Review no flames. Shoei coming in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, about that I put in the ooc, au, and oc. I'm new to this site so my apologies about any mistakes. Sachi just moved in Rikuos' street so I thought he'd try to be friendly. This chapter is based loosely off the Tooryanse arc if you haven't read it yet don't read this until you do. Disclaimer: I do _Not_ own Nurarihyon no Mago.**

**Sachi's Pov**

"Hey, Kiyotsugu-kun where's Rikuo-kun?" asked Kana looking for around for the pudding haired boy.

"Nura-kun fell asleep in science class," Kiyotsugu informed her," but we still need to assign yokai investigations to everyone with or without him. Ienaga-kun you have Hanako-san, Torii-kun you have Aka manto, Tachibana-kun you have Tooryanse, Maki-kun you'll have Kuchisake-onna, Shima-kun you have Teke teke, and Keikain-kun you will have Gozu."

"But Kiyotsugu-san aren't those all dangerous?" asked Shima the fear showing on his face.

"Yes, but that's a risk I'm willing to take."

Natsumi sighed, "What about the rest of us?"

"Don't any of you want to see the wonderful Supreme commander of yokai that saved us while we where small?" Yelled Kiyotsugu in his crazed yokai loving way.

"We don't care about that if we'll die!"

"But-"

"Stop it!" I yelled, "if we're careful we'll be fine, besides we are the Kiyojuji paranormal patrol investigation squad investigating yokai is what we do and Kiyotsugu you still shouldn't have us do dangerous stuff."

"Tachibana-san, I'm so happy hearing that from you," wailed Kiyotsugu.

"I guess we'll be fine," said Maki sighing

"Well, let's get going," I said walking out the door.

_**! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*!**_

So Oumagatoki street. Huh? Rikuo was talking to a _**huge**___dude with white hair and red highlights wearing a maroon cloak.

"Because of that Hihi clan's fear must extend there," huge guy said.

"Okay, but why are you asking me instead of the older clan heads?" asked Rikuo.

"Well you became third at this age, right?" asked huge dude.

"Yes."

"If we're talking about age, you and me are pretty close," he figured, "and isn't it normal for rookie leaders to ask each other things they don't know?"

"Got it! Let's go together," Rikuo said jumping up," This is Shoei-kuns' request. I'm so happy you decided to depend on me!"

"Th-thank you, Young master," the newly named Shoei said.

Third head, territory, clans? Who exactly is Rikuo I asked myself following them.

_**! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! **_

"So it's time," Shoei said, "the so called time before the sunset."

"Can you hear it?" Rikuo asked looking around.

"No, just bird song."

All of a sudden the street light changed and an odd sound filled the street.

"Shoei-kun, do you hear that?" asked Rikuo.

"That isn't the sound of any mechanical appliance," Shoei figured, "what is it?"

"Look a narrow path," Rikuo pointed out.

"Let's go!" he said running into the path when they ran into a crying girl.

*Sniff* "I wanna go home," the little girl said sniffling.

"It's alright you can go home with us," Rikuo said smiling at the girl.

"No! I can't go home. Be-because I don't have a face," the little girl wailed showing the empty space where her face should of been when both she and Rikuo disappeared.

"Nura-san!" I screamed jumping out of my hiding place to the staring Shoei,"Uhm, it's not like I've been following you guys or anything I just thought this creepy pathway would be fun to walk, I'm Tachibana, Sachi.

"I'm Shoei," he said introducing himself.

I started to look around," Do you know where Nura-san is?"

"No, he disappeared before my eyes just a second ago," he said still staring at the place Rikuo was.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeecccccccckkkk kkkkkk!"

"What's wrong?"

"My eyes and ears stopped working for a second there," I said sheepishly.

He sighed, "Did You really have to scream?"

"No, but you know what all this reminds me of what happened to Yokotani-sensei seventeen years ago," I said remembering.

He looked surprised, "What happened?"

"She was with her friend and they were walking this path when she got scared then her eyes and ears stopped working when her sight and hearing where back her friend was gone," I said copying my sensei words.

"_Help me,_" a disembodied added a the end of my story.

"What was that?" I asked starting to become scared.

"A rip," Shoei pointed out.

I started to panic, "What does a rip have to do with anything?"

"Please move out of the way, Tachibana-san," he said putting a noh mask on and cutting through the rip, "Hihi no Oodachi!"

"Shoei-kun!" Rikuo screamed with a bandaged, scissored holding guy above him when the rip widened and Shoei and I fell through.

Oh, that what the rip was for.

"You cut through my illusion. Just who are you?" said guy asked.

"Sorry for making you wait Young master," Shoei apologized ignoring bandaged dude.

"Nura-san are you okay?" I asked rushing towards my friend.

"Fine Tachibana-san but, why are you here?" he asked.

"Uhm, I kinda sorta followed you two ,but, Kiyotsugu also asked me to check this place out," I said.

"Enough of this, I'll take your guys faces' too!" Bandaged man screeched catching my face in between his scissor blades.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed in terror when all of a sudden the scissors where gone and Shoei was between bandaged man.

"Th-thanks," I stuttered backing away

Suddenly Rikuo started to change. His brown hair turned black and white his eyes turned red and he grew taller.

"Your a yokai," the scissor man said in surprised.

"You two seem strong," he said," I'll show you the fear of Tooryanse."

He opened his cloak and revealed thousands of horrified faces and grabbed one of the faces crushing it causing it to scream. Suddenly his scissor change to something more claw like.

"That's right, fear me!" he screamed causing the faces fear that I didn't know was possible.

"Fear makes us stronger," he said smiling,"Isn't it? The strength of a yokai is measured on how much we're feared and spoken of. Like a ghost story or an urban legend in a Hundred Tales."

Rikuo froze clearly surprised, that's when Tooryanse attacked.

"Even the young ones will wander forever in my world!" he screeched attempting to cut Rikuo with his blades.

He dodged.

"You too?" he asked becoming serious, "Shoei, I'm going to matoi."

White smoke started to fill the air and cleared to reveal Rikuo wearing Shoei's cloak and holding a giant sword with a monkey like hand.

What?! How was any of this possible? I thought starting to have a small mental break down.

"Is your fear the real deal?" Rikuo asked striking Tooryanse causing him to dissolve.

"The dread you obtain from panic is only an aspect of fear," he told the dissolving Tooryanse.

Rikuo turned to me ," Tachibana-san are you okay?"

"A little mental trauma but, your a _**yokai,**_ a freaking yokai," I said starting to freak out again.

"Yes, I am. I'm Nura, Rikuo-"

"Third head to the Nura clan a yokai clan that seems to be some sort of monarchy," I said interuppting him.

"How did you know that?" he asked both him and Shoei surprised.

Seeing there surprised looks I explained."I over heard you two earlier and I kinda pieced it all together."

"You do know you'll have to keep this a secret from everyone," Shoei said stepping into the conversation.

"I know, it's not like we all have secrets,but, when ever I come over to Nura-kun's house I wanna see the yokai," I said excited about seeing the yokai.

"Okay, there's really nothing I can do any how," Rikuo said leaving,"I'll need to tell Oji-san."

"Good bye, it's really late and Onee-chan'll be worried," I told them rushing towards the direction of my house.

_**! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! **_

Oh crap was all I could think when I got home. My house was on _**fire**_.

Half of my stinking house was in flames. The firemen where trying douse out the flames when one of them came over holding a piece of paper burned slightly. "From your sister luckily she wasn't in the fire,but, now we know what started it," he said handing it to me.

"_Dear Sachi,_

_Guess what, my bake shop is in the International Bake Contest of the Countries. So I'll be gone for a few months. You can take care of yourself you're thirteen. The invitation got to our house late because the mailman couldn't find it. So I'm in a rush, Tempura's on the stove better take it of right away or the house will start on fire._

_Love your sister,_

_Nanami."_

Crap I thought after reading my sister's rushed letter, "That idiot started out house on fire."

"Tachibana-san, are you alright?" The newly named human Rikuo asked rushing over.

"I'm alright ,but, my stupid sister won't be when she get's back. I don't care if she was in a rush at least she could have enough stinking common sense not to leave the stove on when she doesn't know when I'll get home," I said fuming, "but, it's also kinda my fault for not being home on time.

"Do you have a place to stay?" human Rikuo asked.

"No, why?" I asked curious on what he was getting at.

"You can stay at my house," he said,"Oji-san's curious about the human who knows about yokai."

"Sure I'll stay," I said excited about staying in a house filled with yokai.

Rikuo smiled," Come on Tachibana-san."

"Then let's go!" I yelled rushing past him.

Life took an interesting turn for better or worst.

**Hanako-san= a Japanes urban myth about the ghost of a little girl who ****commited suicide from being bullied who's said to stay in the fourth stall. It's said if you knock on the door and ask, "Are you here, Hanako-san?" then she'll respond if you open the door in some stories it's said she'll kill you.**

**Aka manto= It's said if you sit in the last stall in an empty bathroom a voice will ask "Red paper or blue paper?" if you respond red paper you'll be sliced apart until your clothes are stained red if you answer blue you'll be strangled until you turn blue if you attempt to respond with none of the choices he'll pull you to the netherworld the only way to survive is to say "No paper.**

**Tooryanse=Read chapters 138, 139, and 140 of Nurarihyon no mago.**

**Kuchisake-onna= A once beautiful woman unfaithfully married to a samurai. When he discovers her affair he slits her mouth from ear to ear with a katana and asks, "Who will think you'll beautiful now?" Children walking home will run into a woman wearing a surgical mask she will ask "Do you think I'm beautiful?" If they answer no she will kill them with a pair of scissors she carries if you answer yes she'll take off her mask revealing her mouth then she'll ask "Am I beautiful now?" If they answer no they will be cut in half if they answer yes she will slit there mouth like hers. It's impossible to run away because she will just appear in front of you again the only way to survive is to confuse by saying "Your average." or throwing candy both distracting her long enough to let you run away.**

**Teke teke= a vengeful spirit cut in half from an on going train carrying a scythe or a chainsaw. Her torso makes a teke teke sound when she drags it along. Any body who can't run away from her in time will be cut in half mimicking her.**

**Gozu= a cow head said to be so horrifying just hearing about it will kill you.**

**I'm trying new things with the time flow of the story. In this chapter I revealed Nanami's occupation as a baker.**

**Review please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter I'm gonna write in small to medium fluff between Sachi and Shoei. I don't wanna rush into there relationship but they kinda gained a friendship of some kind because Shoei saved her and they both had to face Tooryanse. Disclaimer: I don't own Nurarihyon no Mago, Hiroshi Shiibashi does.**

**Sachi's Pov**

"Hey Rikuo-san, why are you letting me stay at your house?" I asked the glasses wearing boy when we arrived at his house/mansion.

Rikuo started scratching the back of his head sheepishly," Oji-san wants to keep an eye on you."

"Why?"

"Because you know about our clan and he wants to meet you," Rikuo explained.

"So you're the human who knows we're yokai," a small crow wearing giant beads and a green coat said suddenly showing up, "Young master really should be more careful when talking about yokai."

"You're the crow Rikuo-san was yelling at before," I said completely ignoring what he said," I thought Rikuo-san was crazy."

"I'm not crazy," Rikuo cried.

"Uh, well, Soutaicho want's to talk to you," he said flying off, "I'm Karasu-tengu of the Mt. Takao Tengu party."

"I'm Tachibana, Sachi."

"Soutaicho is in here," Karasu-tengu said showing me a room and flying away.

"Bye, Tachibana," Rikuo said waving goodbye.

"Hello, Tachibana-san," a man with a gourd like head greeted me, "So your the human that found out about my foolish grandson, huh?"

"Y-yes," I stuttered back.

How the hell did he know me name?

"Heh, I know your wondering how I know your name. My grandson told me, after you found out about his heritage. You really can't expect me to not ask about you," he said laughing, "I'm Nuraihyon."

I laughed too," I guess that was silly of me."

"So are you okay with staying in a house full of yokai?" he asked his laughter completely disappearing.

"Yeah, I wanna be an anthropologist when I get older so since I figured yokai lived such along time they'd have good stories and legends to tell, but I'm still kinda scared," I informed him.

"Maybe one day I'll tell you how I met and saved my beautiful wife, Yohime," he said sighing at her name.

"That would be great," I said smiling, thinking about hearing his story.

" 'Kay, I've held you here long enough. You should get going to the party," Nurarihyon said good naturely.

"What party?"

"The party we're having for the Hihi clan for helping defeat Tooryanse and gaining new territory," he said pushing me out the door, "now get to that party, Kejoro will get you a kimono to wear so you don't feel like the odd one out."

"Hello," a woman with long brown hair covering half her face greeted me, "I'm Kejoro, I'm going to help you with your kimono."

"Thank you, I'm Tachibana, Sachi," I said following her into a room.

"Here it is," she said showing me a deep eggplant purple furisode with several koi fish on it with a pale blue obi vertically striped with white. It really made my hair stand out.

"I love it," I cried twirling around in it after I put it on.

Kejoro giggled," I'm glad you like it. It was my old one."

"Thank you again, Kejoro-chan."

"Kejoro-chan?

I giggled, "We are going to live together for awhile so I figured we should be friends."

Kejoro joined me," I agree, Sachi-chan."

"Let's get going," she said having me follow her after our laughter was finished, "so I heard Shoei saved you from Tooryanse, huh?"

"Yep, he saved me from having my face cut off. That was really nice of him."

Kejoro sighed, "What do you think of him?"

"He's nice, but, I only knew him for half a hour so I really can't pass judgment yet," I decided wondering what she was getting at.

Kejoro sighed again, "I give up."

Huh?

"Hey Kejoro!" a neck-less man cried running towards us, "Ao and Kuro are having a drinking contest, you better hurry up if you want to place your bet."

" 'Kay Kubinashi, sorry Sachi-chan I'm going to leave you here," Kejoro told me following Kubinashi.

Shit, I was all alone.

"Hey, pour us some sake," a bunch of small yokai yelled at me and after that I was swallowed by the crowd.

**! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #**

"I'm saved," I sighed stepping out on the porch to the garden finally escaping the crowd.

"You don't like crowds?" a voice asked behind me.

"Shoei?"

"Yes?" he asked looking at me expectantly.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me," I said smiling.

Shoei looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"You stopped Tooryanse from cutting off my face," I said smiling at him, "That deserves a thank you."

"You're welcome. I heard your house burned down. Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine. We just moved and not all of our stuff was here yet. So not all my stuff are ruined," I informed him.

"Where are you originally from?" Shoei asked curiously.

"I'm from Hokkaido," I told him.

"Why did you move?" he asked.

"Nosy are you," I said giggling at him.

"Sorry."

"My parents died when I was 6 in a car crash. So I lived with my Oba-san for 5 years before she died of cancer and had to move in with my sister in college since she's my only living relative. After she graduated we moved here and she opened up her pastry shop," I said solemnizing after talking about my parents.

"Sorry, about your lost," Shoei apologized sincerely.

"Don't be. How 'bout you, Shoei-san? What's your life story?" I asked curious about him.

"My childhood was fine before my dad died a year ago," Shoei said also solemnizing.

"Sorry, what was he like?" I asked looking up at his face.

"Who's the nosy one now?" he asked teasingly.

"Sorry, but, I still want to hear about your dad."

"My dad... he was just an amazing person. He brought the Hihi clan to glory, he raised me after my mom died, I always found it funny when he watered his bonsai trees 'cause he seemed like a human when he did that. All in all I always looked up to him. When he died I just couldn't believe it. When I found out he was murdered I couldn't think about anything but killing his murderer," Shoei spilled.

"Sorry, he seemed like a wonderful person," I apologized grabbing his hand, "Hey, since neither of us have parents to protect us let's protect each other."

Shoei just gave me an odd look.

"Ack, you think I'm weird now," I said embarrassed about my outburst.

Shoei laughed, "Yep, you're weirdo who lives with us yokai."

"Meanie," I pouted at him.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Hey, let's get back to the party!" I said jumping up and pulling him along with me.

"Hey Shoei-kun, Tachibana-san," Tsurara greeted us as we entered the house.

"Hey Oikawa-san," I replied waving back at her.

"I didn't know you and Shoei-kun were together," she said pointing my hand which still was holding his.

"No, no Shoei and I are friends, chums. I've never thought of us in a relationship together," I said laughing. But stopped when I noticed the look on Shoei's face.

Was it disappointment? It couldn't possible be.

Tsurara just gave us a suspicious look, "Okay, what ever you say."

"Hey, Sachi-chan I won on Kuro and Ao's drinking contest. Why don't you, me, and Yuki-onna go shopping?" Kejoro asked barging in.

Tsurara smiled and whispered in Kejoro's ear.

"Change of plans. You, me, Shoei, and Yuki-onna are all going shopping no matter what," Kejoro said joining Tsurara in her laughter.

"Huh?" Shoei asked confused on why he was being dragged in.

"Never mind, let's party!" Kejoro cheered grabbing a bottle of sake from a passing yokai.

What were they trying to do? I asked myself as I was swept away in the party.

**Sorry Shoei, Sachi basically cut you down to a friend. But don't worry Kejoro and Yuki-onna are on the way to help. Review but, be nice even if it's the internet we all still have feelings. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter Hurrah! Contains:Oc and ooc.**

**Disclaimer:I will sadly _never ever_ own Nurarihyon no mago or Nura: rise of the yokai clan. They're the same thing they just have** **different names.**

**Sachi's Pov**

**! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&***

"Come on, Tachibana-chan!" Tsurara yelled walking out the door.

"Coming Tsurara-san," I called back.

Kejoro sighed, "What took so long?"

"I just finished changing," I replied walking out wearing yellow t-shirt underneath green flower print overall shorts with my blue hair in a messy bun, "I'm ready."

"Okay, let's go and shop!" Kejoro cheered running with Tsurara close behind.

"So Shoei-san, what are planning to get at the mall?" I asked both of us following Kejoro and Tsurara.

He frowned, "I can't buy any clothes really, considering my height. No store just has my size lying around."

"You could get anything else though. It's not like malls sell nothing but clothes," I said trying to comfort him , "so you shouldn't be upset it's not your fault your tall. Besides, since I'm guessing all your clothes are custom made you have your own personal touch and you look so great in red!"

Shoei smiled at my attempt, "Thanks. So what are you getting?"

"Well most of my clothes were burnt to a crisp so I'll need new ones," I told him as we arrived, "wow, the mall is really close by."

"Yeah, Commander always likes having somewhere close to shoplift food from," Shoei said grinning.

I giggled, "I guess your right there. So where should we go first?"

"How about there?" he said pointing out a small nearby clothing store.

" 'Kay."

_**! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! **_

"Who knew such a small store could hold so much clothes?" Shoei asked in wonder as we exited the store holding about nine bags between us.

I laughed, "Yeah, who would believe one small store could have millions of different types of clothes. I was able to buy several pajamas, new shoes, headbands, a dress, and seven new blouses."

"But no pants or skirts?" he asked curious.

"There was no pants I really liked and I don't wear skirts. Whenever I wear them I never feel like I can spread my legs and it seems whenever I decide to wear them it has to be extremely windy."

"But you have to wear skirts in your school uniform," Shoei stated.

"I have that solved already I wear biker shorts underneath," I said grinning at my own genius.

"Okay, so where are we going to get you some pants?" he asked not impressed.

"Here," I said walking into a some what larger clothing store grabbing several different pairs and running into the changing rooms with Shoei standing outside.

_**5 minutes of changing clothes ! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^**_

"Okay I'll take these," I said walking out carrying a pile of pants.

"You sure are fast," Shoei stated as I walked towards the cash register.

"That's funny, at school I'm always the last out of the changing room," I replied paying the cashier and walking out.

"So where now?" he asked when we exited.

"I don-" I stopped as heard a song start from a nearby music store

"_She never slows down"_

"_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone"_

"_Feels like it's all coming down,"_ the voice sang as I ran towards the store.

"I love this song!" I said entering the store with Shoei close behind.

"You stand through the pain you won't drown," I sang along scanning through the cds.

"I didn't know you were into western music," Shoei said following me.

"Yep, ooohhh I can't believe they have this," I cheered and putting it in one of the cd players and putting on the ear phones and starting mouthing along, "da dam da da da dam Denmark da dam da dam da da da dam dam."

Shoei just stared at me.

"Ack, sorry you can listen with me," I apologized pulling him down and pressing his ear next to the headphones.

"S-Sachi-san," he said in surprised.

"Huh, sorry Shoei-san," I said when I realized I've been pressing his face against mine, "I can get you your own pair if you like."

"No, no, I'm fine," he said, "but, I didn't know you spoke danish."

I smiled, "I don't I just like the beat."

Shoei smiled with me as we continued listening to all different types of songs.

_**! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&* #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #**_

_Grumble_

"What was that?" Shoei asked confused.

I blushed, "It was my stomach. Can we go to my sister's pastry shop?"

"Sure," he said as we exited and walked in the direction of the shop that was only three stores down.

"Who's running the shop when your sister's gone to that compition?" he asked as we neared the shop.

"Etsuyo-chan," I said as we entered the shop.

"Hello Sa-chan," the brown haired brown eyed girl greeted us, "Who's this?"

"He's Shoei a friend of the people who are letting me stay with them," I told her.

"Hello Shoei, I'm Misoka, Etsuyo. Nanami-chan's faithful apprentice here to welcome you to the Seven Seas Bakery," Etsuyo greeted him smiling and doing jazz hands.

"So what are you doing here squirt? Come to visit me?" she asked turning to me.

"We're here to buy some cake or any other pastry you have," I told her walking towards the glass display case, "I'll have a chocolate schaum torte. What would you like Shoei-kun?"

"Shoei-kun?" he asked surprised.

"Sorry, I guess I'll stick too calling you Shoei-san," I said pouting.

Aww, I want to call him Shoei-kun since we're friends.

"I was just a little surprised you can still call me Shoei-kun if I can call you Sachi-chan," he said smiling, "and I'll have the angel food cake."

"Do you two want to eat it here?" Etsuyo asked as she grabbed the two pastries.

"Here," I decided taking the two plates from her and taking a seat near the window.

"So what's a schaum torte?" Shoei asked as we digged in.

"It's a really good German dessert, here try some," I said feeding him some of the torte.

Shoei blushed, "It's good."

"Do you wanna try some of mine," he offered feeding me some of the cake.

"It's really tasty," I replied taking bites between his and mine.

"Poor you, Shoei-san you have to eat with a real glutton," Etsuyo said mixing some batter.

I glared at her, "I'm not a glutton."

" 'Kay to each his own but, I still don't know how you could be so skinny with the amount of cake you eat," she said pouring the batter into it's mold.

"That Etsuyo," I grumbled finishing off my torte.

Shoei smiled, "You do seem to have a large sweet tooth."

"But I am not a glutton," I seethed stabbing the table.

"Hey! that is mahogany," Etsuyo cried.

"Sorry Etsuyo but, when I'm called a glutton things get hurt... people get hurt," I cackled as she paled.

"Why don't we go out and continue shopping?" Shoei said dragging me out as I continued making a stabbing motion at Etsuyo.

"What a cute clip!" I squeled at a chibi monkey holding an orange clip getting over my anger as we passed by a small boutique.

"You like it?" Shoei asked entering the shop.

"Yes I do. Why do you want to know?" I asked following him.

"Because I'm getting it for you," he said purchasing it from the cashier.

"W-why?" I asked surprised.

"Because a cute clip goes to a cute girl," he said clipping my bangs to the side.

"Hey you two look how much we bought," Tsurara cried running towards us carrying twice what we had, "cute clip."

"So is it home time for us?" Kejoro asked peeking past a mountain of boxes.

"Yeah, but one last thing," I said running off.

_**! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^*! #$**_

"Hey Shoei-kun I know how you said you couldn't get anything but, I am here to prove you wrong here is my present to you," I said dropping a large box in his hand.

"You really didn't have to," he started opening the box to find a large watch and strapped it onto his wrist.

"I hope you like it," I said smiling.

"So can we go home now? My back hurts from carrying all these boxes," Kejoro asked.

"Yep!" all of us said in unison as we made our way back home.

**So many place they went in such a short chapter. Fact: Nanami's store the seven seas bakery is after her name meaning seven seas. Virtual hug and a mentioning if you can tell what song Sachi first heard and bonus points if you can guess the second from the small tidbit I put in.**

**Answer in the next chapter. Setting of the next chapter? Girl in the subway arc. Review nicely.**


End file.
